papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 (TTYD) JP
Inventory: *Ultra Shroom/Jamin Jelly * Life Shroom x2 Badges: * Power Plus * Attack FX B * Mega Rush * Power Rush * Quake Hammer * Power Bounce * Multibounce Keelhaul Key Go right and fight embers. Embers fight: Mario: Art Attack. Hit invisible block by cliff area. Get Thunder rage in Yellow box Drop down and get Ice Power below bridge and equip it. Go to Bobbery. Embers fight: Mario: Multibounce. Yoshi: Thunder Rage. Knock Down Bobbery. Get a Coconut. Go back to Flavio and trade coconut for Chuckola Cola. Go back to Bobbery and give him the Chuckola Cola. Bobbery joins your party. Take warp pipe to sewers, open chapter 6 pipe and enter Poshley Heights pipe. Note: When you hit this switch, position yourself on the bottom left of the switch and face right. When you ground pound, hold down. Mario will bounce to the right, and holding down will let him fall into the water and put you back up top, preventing you from having to fish glitch a second time. Enter the train from Poshley Heights. Excess Express (1) Sales Stall (Express Excess Shop). Withdraw 2 Thunder Bolts. Sell the Ultra Shroom/''Jamin Jelly''. Buy 3 Boo's Sheets (1 is extra in case you miss Shadow Sirens Skip, or used as a backup). Get Ice Storm from 20 shop points. Buy 1 Thunder Rage. Tell the conductor about the “sticky, yummy threat”. Talk to Pennington in the Kitchen. Examine the floor in front of room 3. Talk to Heff. T. Get the Galley Pot from the drawer. Talk to Pennington in Room 6. Talk to Sylvia in Room 8 to find out about Bub’s present. Talk to bub twice. Talk to the conductor. Get the autograph from the engineer. Give Bub the autograph. Talk to the conductor to learn about the missing blanket. Use Vivian to talk to the ghost in room 4. Get Diary from the baggage car. Give Diary to the ghost. Give blanket to the conductor (Receive Mushroom). Go to sleep in room 5. Talk to Pennington in room 6. Get vital paper in Room 1. Give Pennington the Vital Paper. Use Vivian to catch Zip Toad in Room 5. Return the briefcase. Riverside Station Talk to the Riverside worker to get the Key. Unlock the door and head inside. Use Tube Mode to hit the blue “!” switch. Go up the stairs and get the Station Key in the next room. Unlock the door and go outside. Blow away the posters with Flurrie. Next Room: Switch to Yoshi. Unequip Power Bounce, Ice Power, Equip Power Plus. Use Tube Mode to get down the maze. Multibounce on all Goombas. Hit the “!” switches as instructed. Get the Ultra Boots. Spring out of the room and get the Elevator Key. Get Thunder Rage in the area outside from invisible block (toss mushroom or anything left over from chapter 3 if you have an excess of items). Ride elevator up and hammer Smorgs away. Pull switch and hit blue “!” switch. Get back on the Excess Express. Excess Express (2) Go to sleep. Go talk to Engineer. Get rid of Smorgs in the baggage car. Smorg: Yoshi: Thunder Rage. Mario: Spin Jump. Yoshi: Thunder Rage. Mario: Spin Jump. Guard Smorg Attack to be put in peril. Mario: Spin Jump. Level up BP. Go back through Pipe and go to Pirate’s Grotto (Don’t open Sanctum). Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters